Haters and Trolls
Not everyone on TV.com and The Spongebob Community is a nice person. There are trolls and haters on these sites, people who hate television shows and bash them, and sometimes even the users. Some of them have even gotten users banned and suspended from the site. Be warned, as they don't seem to listen when people tell them to leave, and the best thing to do is report and ignore them instead of fighting back. WARNING : We are not trying to scare any new users to TV.com, who don't know who trolls are. But the following said above has happened, and there have been flame wars with other shows before. As stated above, the best thing to do is report and ignore bashers. SpongeBob SquarePants Forum Trolls Here are some trolls and haters over the past few years and months who are best known on SBC and TV.com's SpongeBob SquarePants board: WhaleBlubber- 'One of the older trolls back in 2005, Whaleblubber is perhaps the most famous troll on the SpongeBob SquarePants forum. He has made multiple accounts focusing on Under-sea creature names and always insults other users. He kept getting banned from the site and he returned back in March of 2009 with a new name known as Sharkentor. Of course, that account was banned. In July 2009, it was said that fellow user Spongebobs1fan was hacked by Whaleblubber! He said rude things and was pretending to be spongebobs1fan and retired him from his editorships. However, some say that spongebob1sfan was just joking and pretending to be him, but it was actually his little brother who views tv.com. In March 2010, whaleblubber came by SBC with 2 accounts known as jjj89jj and areyouatvguynocauseiam. However, jjsthekid was in a chat with sbfan sometime in July 2010, and sbfan said that was actually his brother who was jjj89jj. In July 2010, he came back as Zies85, but was banned a few days later. He came back again with some other accounts and got a few users banned. He's noted for getting long time member SpongeSebastian banned. He later attacked SBC with a few accounts such as guymonty, but was banned. He returned on February 6th, 2011 when he hacked the SBC xat. He then said next week he would hack SBC. On February 13th, 2011, he did. But that70sguy92 managed to fix it. He then revealed he knew everything about everyone, revealing he had been watching us. He then warned he wasn't done yet and left. In late May 2011, Whaleblubber hacked the SBC Xat once again and pretended to be tvguy, Ex, and Face. The people on did not fall for his tricks. Whaleblubbers words were revealed true when he revealed he did in fact know everything about recent SBC events. He then left the Xat after a while. 'NightmareFan_17-''' He isn't exactly bad persay, but he has gained hate from several users. He is a ban-dodger who was originally named Captain52, which was his original account. After getting banned, he made many other accounts later over the years such As : NightmareFan_17, Rock_Goddess_18, and many many more. He was known for bashing tv.com. Bob_Ball revealed him to be Rock_Goddess_18 in June 2009. He was somewhat mad over this, which may explain why he attacked the SB Forum in August 2009 (See Forum Attack 2009). He later moved over to GameSpot. On September 25, 2010, he attacked Spongebob Community under the account name DarkWaters78, which he registered September 3rd. He is apparently SpongeOddFan's friend in real life and seemed like a normal person, but his true intentions were soon revealed. Late at night on September 25th, 2010, he spamming the site. The only users online at the time were BeachBob95, Steel Sponge, Deli, Pakasa43, and Sabrespongebob, and there were no moderators or administrators online either. Fortunately, he was banned several hours later by administrator ExKizuna, and all his posts were deleted by jjsthekid, Wumbology, and the rest of the mods and admins. He returned October 12th, 2010, but with a change of heart. He deleted his account a few days later, but on July 11th, 2011, he returned as AlienEmperor57 and apologized. He is no longer considered a troll. After a short period of time before the vBulletin move, he disappeared again. 'ACSBehemothHellcat - '''ACS was a user who became fast enemies with SBC after Dragiin123 banned him on the Xat chat in May 2011. In April, he and SBC staff were in conflict, but things were finally settled. ACS forgave SBC and got an account, but the peace was short lived when Dragiiin began fighting with him in ACS' introduction thread. Several users told him to calm down, but he refused, and declared himself SBC's enemy. ACS is 12 years old, and apparently has a 21-year old brother who joined SBC as World Travel 268, though there is some suspicion that he is also ACS. World Travel is now banned from SBC, but is still a regular to check in at the Xat. ACS spread lies on SBC several times, filming the xat with his web camera during fights he had with SBC users on the xat andthen he'd upload it to his youtube channel. On July 12th, 2011, ACS fought with Jelly in the Ban Game thread, and used a link to a pornographic site to insult her. Clappy had decided to suspend ACS for this, but ACS had already deleted his account. ACS returned later on as Prince Dark, but got into a huge fight with users on The SpongeBob Committee (see ACS Xat Incident). For breaking a multitude of rules, he was finally banned from both SBC and Xat. Subsequentely, ACS deleted his youtube channels and account and fled the internet for good, not being heard of since. 'Person - Not exactly a troll, but a member who had recieved much hate and controversy from other users. He constantly fought with Fa, Metal Snake, and Jjsthekid. He also started many fights on the Xat and during Jeopardy. He was banned from Jeopardy forever after an inccident during Round #10. He is now on SBC less due to being punished by his parents. Minor Trolls BoringKid-''' A troll who joined back in March 2009, but wasted his time to say a negative post about SpongeBob. He later returned In July during the Sponge Bash and said very rude things to users and the show. He kept doing it until he was banned. 'Birdette-' Another troll. Though said to be a basher, some say he is allowed to voice his opinion. But he has bashed the show multiple times and is rumored to be another user who bashes the show named illuminous and they are the same people. However, he was suspended in Mid September 2009 and according to something he said, he was never un-suspended. As of today, he is gone. Tvlover- In March 2010, he posted a thread about a fake SpongeBob episode and posted fake sources and he kept bashing the show. In fact, he also bashed it in another thread and insulted the mods in it. He was later banned after this. '''ukmitov- '''Like BoringKid, he made an account just to make fun of spongebob. Like SeaSpongez's Users, Unite thread, he made a thread called Haters unite and bashed Spongebob in it. His thread was recently deleted. rallyistracer3000- A Troll that originally started out on the Spongebob Board. He bumped a few old threads. Then, he came over to SBC by insulting other members such as Steel Sponge and people who liked Band Geeks. He was later banned shortly after. Other Trolls from Other Forums '''KingofIPirates- '''Main Article: KingofIPirates '''KingBoo112- '''Main Article: KingBoo112 (only in the beginning of his TV.COM days) DeathMoretheShade- Another infamous troll. He was also known for spamming other forums as well. Ironically enough, he was once trolled by Whaleblubber. ''SkullDuggery20-'' '''This person is not a troll, persay, but will fight with you and your opinion to the death. He joined Tv.com in late July, and got into a forum war with Southparkfa over the quality of Adventure Time, and then followed him to Unnatural History and Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated Forums. Eventually, he stayed at the SD: MI forums, and offended many users, including teenj12 with his attitude and inability to take an opinion, causing many users to get suspended/banned. Thanks to the hard work of an undercover operation from Southparkfa, SkullDuggery was finally banned in September 2010. Category: Groups